


BrokenWings

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Multi, some of them are Knights, some of them are dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She rides on broken wings, wore away by pain and loss. Beware the one with broken wings, there are things that can.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sapphires growling echoed throughout the temple. "She rides on broken wings, wore away by pain and loss. Beware the one with broken wings, there are things that can-" The small blue dragon snapped out of the prophecy, wings quivering. "I'm sorry Garnet, I wasn't strong enough to read the future."

"That's alright, Sapphire." Came the steady reply. 

"Yeah, even pure blooded Futareses have trouble." Amethyst pointed out, stroking Sapphire's blue scales. "You're part Iciels too. That's even cooler." 

"What Amethyst is  _trying_ to say," Pearl butt in, "is that you're amazing the way you are, pure blood or not." The lanky knight smiled as Ruby's tail twined with Sapphires. 

"Our main problem is Jasper and the diamonds." Garnet pointed out. "We also have to focus on training the younger dragons and the apprentices." 

"Ohh us!" Steven giggled, jumping out behind Lion's stall. Connie followed. 

"What are you two doing here?!" Pearl scolded. "Eavesdropping on a prophecy reading, for stars sake!"

"I expected better of you, Steven." Garnet said.

"Control your apprentice, P! Or else I'd start to make a better mentor than you." Amethyst teased. 

Pearl started to protest, but was then cut short. "It's okay, come on everyone, let's go eat dinner." 

 

~

"Get up!" Jasper snarled. Peridot watched as the blue dragon heaved herself to her feet, wings drooping at a painful to look at angle. 

"The injury to her spine won't ever heal if you keep doing this! She won't be flying anytime soon, let alone trust anyone!" Peridot yells. 

"You wanted a new dragon," Jasper snorted, allowing Malachite to continue harassing the other dragon. "After Yellow died in a stupid accident, you've been weighing Malachite down." The brute said. 

"Well, you aren't helping. Yellow Diamond ordered us to take the Crystal Gems out. I can't do that without a dragon!" 

A shreik sounded from across the arena, Malachite reeling backwards, one of four eyes closed and blood encrusted. The blue dragon stood, panting, a couple feet away.

"That bastard!" Jasper roared. 

"Your own fault for harassing her. Look at her, broken spine, not being able to fly, barely eating. That's no way to tame a dragon." The blonde muttered. 

"Well, dragon master,  _you_ get her inside her cage. Without Malachite." 

"Fine!" Peridot snapped, grabbing her pack and shooing Jasper out.

 

"so.. Lapis," Peridot whispered softly, "You must be hungry. I went fishing for you. Got a couple of trout in the river. Big ones too-" She jumped backwards as Lapis hissed. "O-okay, here.." Peridot reached into her bag before pulling out the fish wrapped in foil. Unwrapping the biggest, she inches forward and drops it at the dragon's feet. Sniffing cautiously, she hooked it with a talon and backed away, before eating it ravenously. Peridot layed a few more fish down, trailing to the center of the floor, where her trap lay. Lapis eventually bounded up to then food she had been denied so long. When she reached the last one, Peridot slowly tightened the ropes, and as the dragon realized something was closing around her legs, she bucked but Peridot was faster, tightening it quickly. 

She waited sadly for Lapis' roaring to die out, wincing. Lapis crouched, breathing heavily as Peridot approached. Hissing with anger, Lapis bristled, but shrunk back as Peridot approached. " 'S okay. I wanna check your back. I made a healing potion too." Stepping over a lame wing, Peridot peered over at the dragon's back. "It'll scar." She admitted. Carefully, she applied the healing potion tensely. Backing away, Peridot looked at the dragon's eyes. Something had changed. The agony had went away, at least.

"Peridot!" Jasper's yell sounded from the entrance.

Lapis thrashed in the restraints, her tail sending sprays of sand and dust into the air. Peridot rushed to untie the beast, hearing Malachite's claws thumping down behind her. 

"You dumbass!" Jasper snapped, shoving the smaller girl a few feet, causing her to reel backwards. She pushed the blonde to the ground, sand hard and scratchy against her skin.

Standing, Peridot retorted. "I was-"

A blow to her face sent Peridot stumbling backwards, gasping in pain as blood dribbled from her mouth. A screech erupted overhead. 

Lapis crashed down onto the sand, one heave of her tail sending Jasper flying. Hissing, Malachite advanced on the smaller dragon, eyes narrowed. Leaping into the air, Lapis' wings unfolded, underscales glistening. She flew perfectly, her wings not missing a beat. Lapis dove and twisted away from Malachite's attacks. Malachite finally hit Lapis, scoring her claws deep into the other's flank. Hissing with rage, Lapis twisted and roared, an extra set of wings materializing. 

Peridot breathed, wide eyed as Lapis maneuvered even better as her extra set of wings made her more agile and quick. Finally, Malachite collapsed from the effort, landing next to Jasper, who was watching the fight with hatred. Quicker than a snake, Lapis clawed at Malachite's eyes, reopening the previous wound. 

Lapis landed in front of Peridot, tail poised protectively. "In your face, asshole." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official list and summaries of characters and dragons

_Archive, 7 1 52._

  * Garnet; strong, powerful knight and dragon tamer, special weapons- gauntlets and sword. Apprentice, Steven : dragon- Ruby; Small yet powerful Flarius dragon, 2 short bulky horns in back of head. Mate- Sapphire
  * Pearl; lanky yet skillful swordsman, knight, dragon tamer, special weapons- spear and sword, medium with bow. Apprentice, Connie : dragon- Rose; large pale pink Quartizine dragon with healing abilities
  * Amethyst; sturdy yet short dragon tamer and knight. Specializes in long and broadswords and the art of the whip : dragon- Opal; multicolored pale blue and lavender mixed-blood of unknown species, suspected part Quartizine
  * Steven; apprentice training to become a healer and dragon tamer. Son of the deceased general, Rose Quartz. Specializes with shield wielding and swords : dragon- Lion; Dark pink dragon mixed-blood with light pink mane. Quartizine and some type of Asian dragon (resulting in mane and beast-like talons)
  * Connie; apprentice training to become a knight, swordsman and dragon tamer. Specializes in swordsmanship, strategy and agility. Currently training with Garnet's previous dragon, Sapphire : dragon- Sapphire; Icy blue mixed blood between a Futaris and Icelis



* * *

**Diamond's troop archive**

  * Jasper; bulky knight specialized in axe wielding and armor crafting : dragon- Malachite; extremely large pure blood Fusious dragon with four eyes and teal scales
  * Peridot; skinny yet strategectic tamer with unruly blonde hair : dragon- Lapis; unknown mixed blood dragon, partially believed to be part Sixer, four wings enable extreme accuracy and flight skill. Not very powerful, but uses agility to beat all opponents 
  * Blue; swordsman and knight sent by blue diamond to help Jasper and Peridot's mission : dragon- Shatter; dark, dappled blue Icelis
  * Yellow; swordsman and knight sent by Yellow diamond to help Jasper and Peridot's mission : dragon- Flare; Pale desert sandwing dragon with frills along neck and shoulders 




End file.
